Just Between Us
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Charlie finds out a truth and goes in search of someone who can get things off her mind. O/S. Charloe.


**Another Charloe one-shot to feed your obsession. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Just Between Us**

* * *

Charlie walked into the tent, noticing how the men immediately took notice of her. She rolled her eyes as she past them, walking straight to the back where the bar was located. Bass was sitting on a stool, leaning up against the bar as he swished his liquor around in the glass. Charlie's sulk expression turned into a pleased smirk as she recognized him. Her heart pounded in her chest, suddenly making her feel short of breath. She stuck out her chest courageously and paced towards him, taking the empty seat to his right.

"I knew I'd find you here." She said, signaling the bartender for a drink.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" There was a tone of irritation to his question but the look in his eyes gave off the impression that he was actually pleased to see her.

The bartender came over giving Charlie a coy smile. "What can I get you, sweetheart?"

"Whiskey. Make it a double." She grimaced.

Bass downed the rest of his drink. "Make that two."

He turned to Charlie, his eyes looking at her questioningly. She felt a heat surface in the pit of her stomach as she stared right back at him with the same intensity. His blue eyes were captivating, the scruff on his face had grown since she'd last seen him and the way his upper lip curled up made her feel powerless in his presence. The bartender set down their drinks and before Charlie could pay, Bass slid a few coins in his direction. They looked like something that could be used for a carnival game but around these parts of town they'd become quite valuable.

"Did you know?" Charlie asked, taking a swig of whiskey.

Bass narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to one side and turning in his stool to face her. His knee came in contact with hers, producing a charged current that quickly swept through her whole body. "You're gonna have to be more specific than that, Charlotte." His lips pressed against the glass, droplets of liquid running down its smooth sides.

Charlie twisted her mouth in annoyance, "About Miles." She said, tipping the glass against her lips and polishing off her liquor. "Did you know Miles was my father?"

Bass felt like he'd been hit with a bucket of cold water. His mouth parted but no sound came out. It was one of the few times he'd actually felt speechless. He raised his eyebrows, surprised by the revelation. He could see the anger in Charlie's face at the lie that had been perpetrated throughout her entire life. Bass shook his head. "Miles never talked about Rachel. And when he did, it was always in relation to your–" he stopped himself before he said it, "Ben."

Charlie's jaw clenched as she swallowed her anger. "I can't believe they've been lying to me this whole time." She let out a low growl, "She cheated on him. They both betrayed him."

Bass signaled the bartender for two more drinks. Charlie was in need of another and he wasn't sure he was prepared to deal with the situation without having one more. "I'm sorry about that, Charlie. I really am." His tone was subdued, his gaze expressing the truth behind his sentiment. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

Their drinks were placed before them. Charlie eyed the copper colored substance, mauling over his question. Why was she there? The thought of using Bass as her figurative punching bag to take out her anger seemed like a legitimate excuse. No. Something had dragged her there, like a helpless bee attracted to pollen and sweet nectar. The rapid heart palpitations started again. She drank from her glass. "You may be many things but you've always been straightforward with me." She said and a tiny smirk formed on his lips.

* * *

Charlie laughed, watching as her last ball rolled directly into the pocket. She pointed the cue at Bass, her eyes narrowing as she prepared to finish off the game of pool. He watched her from across the table, her body arching over as her eyes meticulously planned her next move. "Don't forget that if you scratch you lose." He reminded her with a teasing undertone. His eyes couldn't help sweeping over her backside, noticing how her top rode up, exposing her back. The milky tone of her skin made his mind go to inappropriate places.

Charlie hit the eight ball, sinking it into the pocket she had called. Her smile widened as she let out a shriek of excitement. "You owe me a drink!" She said, coming up next to him and poking him in the chest with her forefinger. It lingered a little longer than it should have, slowly moving over the collar of his v-neck.

He smiled, "Are you sure you can handle another drink?" His eyes flickered down to her hand on his chest.

"Oh, I think I can handle a lot more than that." She replied, slowly letting her hand slide over his torso. Her blue eyes were locked on his and she bit her lower lip as she leaned in towards him.

Bass chuckled, a sense of urgency to his response. "Maybe we should call it a night."

Charlie had a feeling she was making him uncomfortable. "You're no fun." She pouted, relenting and following him closely to the door. She was only a little intoxicated, enough to make her feel more relaxed. At least she could now talk to him without feeling so self conscious.

They made their way through town, until they reached an abandoned shack that was poorly lit even by the incandescent brightness of the moonlight. "You can stay here. No funny business, I promise."

_Funny business_. Charlie suddenly felt like there wasn't enough air to breathe, maybe she had underestimated the effect he had on her even when not entirely sober. She nodded, "You're a complete gentleman, right?" She mocked his past words. Charlie stepped into the confined space, her foot getting stuck between a groove in the ground. Her ankle twisted, causing her to lose her balance for a second. Bass' hands latched on to her waist, sending shocks of heat through her body. Their eyes locked on each other, neither of them saying a word for what seemed like forever.

His hands released her as soon as she was stable and Charlie walked carefully into the room. The floor was tile, layered with grime from years of abandonment. Bass motioned her towards his sleeping bag, allowing her to make full use of it.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked, suddenly feeling bad for having left the house so suddenly and not packing a thing for the road.

He pursed his lips, his blue eyes piercing her even through the darkness. "I'll lay a blanket over here." He said, pointing to a space in the corner.

Charlie hesitated, opting to walk towards him instead of settling in to sleep. "What do you think Miles and Rachel would do if they knew we spent the night together?" The words came out so naturally. "Miles was already pretty pissed after I brought you back into town." She smiled. "I don't mean spend the night as in—well, actually." She stumbled over her words, "You know what I mean." She quickly added.

Bass wasn't exactly sure he did. He ignored her question. "She's Rachel now, not your mom?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Please don't defend her. Let me be angry. I don't really know how else to deal with that right now."

"Well, doing things out of spite doesn't seem like the smart thing to do." He countered. "And it sure seems like you're considering doing things you might regret later."

Charlie placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to one side. Her dirty-blonde tresses falling over one side of her face. "You think I'd sleep with you just to spite them?" She laughed, her white teeth becoming visible in the shadows. "What's the point in that if there's nothing in it for me?"

Bass' eyebrows raised in surprised. He knew of liquid courage but Charlie was obviously wallowing in more than necessary. The small frame of her body approached him in the darkness, the streaks of moonlight coming from outside illuminated her enough to cast soft shadows over her face. Neither of them spoke, the crickets outside chirped a rapid tune as the humid air made the enclosed space grow even warmer.

Bass didn't know what happened next or how he ended up in the position he was now in. One moment Charlie was staring at him and the next he was pushed up against the dusty wall, her body pressed up against his and her lips hungrily nipping at his. Her scent was inundating his judgement, more so than the few drinks he'd had earlier that night. Her hands were pulling at his shirt, touching bare skin and making his whole body shiver. He returned her ardent kisses, savoring the taste of her supple lips and breathing in her shallow exhales. Her hands ran rampant over his body, searching endlessly and making every effort to get him undressed. She finally managed to slip off his shirt, the muscles of his abdomen contracted at her touch.

"Charlie, stop." He muttered, pulling away from her mouth.

She held on to his face, running her fingers over the soft bristles of his beard. "You don't want me?" She said almost innocently as her lips hovered over his.

"It's not that." He admitted, finding it increasingly more difficult to stop her advances. "I don't want you like this." He caught his breath, "You're doing this for the wrong reasons."

Charlie kept her close proximity. "I think you're mistaken." She whispered, "I've just finally found a reason to give in."

"What?" He asked, her lips not giving him a chance to say another word.

She was eagerly exploring every inch of him with her hands. Her fingers moved over the waistband of his jeans and pulled at the leather belt that held them in place. Bass continued battling with his inner voice, telling himself that she really did want this and it wasn't just a result of her inebriated state. The moment her hand moved over his rapidly hardening cock, he let out a low guttural sound. Charlie smiled against his lips, "Touch me," she said almost in a demanding tone.

Bass looked at her, eyes hooded with passion and his heart pounding erratically. He took her face in his hands, kissing her hard and sucking on her mouth as his teeth gently bit down on her lower lip. He allowed himself to lose restraint with her. Their kisses were fiery and desperate, making their lips swell and pulse. His hands trailed over her shoulders, sliding off her tank top and bra straps. He nipped at her collarbone, his facial hair leaving marks on her skin. Charlie tossed her head back the moment he took control and pressed her against the wall.

His fingers danced over the cups of her bra before he pulled them down, exposing them completely and feeling her nipples harden underneath his fingertips. His breathing became rapid as his mouth closed over her neck. Charlie moaned quietly, heavy breathing making her chest rise and fall. The feel of his hands over her breasts only added to the delicious sensations she was experiencing. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair as his lips trailed over her chest, finally reaching the sensitive area of her plump breasts. A loud moan left her lips the moment she felt his hot mouth enclose her nipple. The combination of heat and wetness made her twist and turn against him. She felt her center ache with want as it became saturated with her own fluids. Bass continued infusing her with pleasure, his tongue swirling over her hard nubs like he was lapping up his last meal.

His hands went to work on her jeans before he finished unbuckling his. Charlie's hands moved down his back, eventually tearing off his shirt and pushing him away just enough to finish getting undressed. Bass' eyes swept over her naked body as he hurriedly removed his boots and jeans. The hardness Charlie had felt earlier was now in full view and she wasted no time wrapping her hand around it. She pumped him slowly, watching as his expression changed to that of pure satisfaction. It made her grow increasingly more wet and she got so carried away that Bass had to stop her from causing him to finish too soon. He turned her around, his lips closing in on the nape of her neck and then drifting towards her ear, "You're beautiful, Charlotte."

His hard cock was up against her lower back and she rested her head back on his shoulder as his hands grasped her breasts. They moved intricately, applying pressure and teasing in a delicate manner. The sounds coming from her mouth were glorious and his length pulsed with every moan and whimper. One of his hands remained on her chest as the other slid over her stomach. His long fingers reached her mound, causing her breathing to intensify. They slipped between her legs, finding her point of pleasure and applying enough force to make her curse and say his name with sweet reverence.

She tilted her head upwards, searching for his mouth. Bass latched on to her lips as his hand parted her legs further. His fingers became enveloped in her wetness before they slowly slipped into her opening. Charlie moaned against his mouth as he slipped both fingers in and out of her, his thumb working on her clit. Charlie felt close to exploding, she could feel herself becoming lost in the shattering pleasure. She was about to say it when her sense of speech escaped her. A rush of heat swept over her and the overwhelming feeling of release caused her to loudly whimper as she called out his name.

The was no time to waste, after she had recovered from her ecstatic state, he laid her on top of the sleeping bag. Bass' eyes trailed over the curvatures of her body, her soft skin looked radiant even in the darkness. Charlie spread her legs, latching on to the back of his neck and pulling him towards her. Her mouth opened and a gasp escaped her throat as she felt his cock enter her. It filled her up slowly, her insides molding around his girth. Bass could only think of how tight she felt around him, he couldn't remember the last time his cock felt so good inside of anyone. Her warmth and moisture caused him to groan in satisfaction. Charlie asked him to go faster, unable to get enough of him. He did as she asked, making her come two more times before she decided it was her turn to take control.

She pushed him off her, her feistiness catching him by surprise. The look in her eyes was saturated with desire. Charlie climbed on top of him, guiding his length into her and placing her palms on his chiseled chest. His skin was warm and sticky, much like the feeling between her legs. Bass was caught off guard by her ability to turn into an uncontrollable force of nature. The fact that she wanted to be the dominant one for a change, fueled his want even further. Her body moved up and down, occasionally swerving and changing pace. Bass' breathing became more rapid, his heart beat was at its maximum and all it took was Charlie begging him to come for her, to finally let himself go over the edge. He pulled out just in time for her to finish him off and spill all over her hand.

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes, watching Bass as he tied his boot's shoelaces. He was shirtless, the marks she had left on him the night before visible to her now in the daylight. She looked to her side, her clothes were piled up next to her head. Bass turned to her, watching as she got dressed. He was silent, not wanting to be the first to speak.

Charlie pursed her lips. "I don't regret it, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes, pulling a shirt over his head. "How can you say that?" His tone was grave, he sounded more worried than she imagined he would be. It was almost sort of amusing to her.

"You do?" She questioned him, pulling her jeans up her legs. He didn't reply. His silence told her he didn't regret it either and she smiled, feeling reassured. "But while I don't regret it, I would like it if it only stayed between us."

Bass sauntered over to her. "Okay. So, last night was just a one-time thing that we'll never talk about ever again."

She looked up at him, her lips forming a devious smile. "I never said it was a one-time thing." Her mouth clashed against his, her lips wrapping around his as she lightly licked his upper lip. "Now let's get going before Miles decides to come looking for me. I can't wait to see what kind of explanation they have waiting for me at home."

"Wouldn't want to be you." He replied.

"Something tells me I'm going to need your help to clear my head more often than not." Charlie noted, a wide smile plastered on her face as she made her way outside.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated! xoxo**


End file.
